Expectant Joy
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Katara is married to her husband, Aang, & is 7 months pregnant with their daughter Kya. They're off to the Fire Nation to celebrate the 13th anniversary of the end of the 100 Years War. They share their wonderful relationship & they are given advice from friends to help them through this joyful and scary time. She also remembers the night they conceived Kya.
1. Arriving at the Palace

**Chapter 1**

_**Arriving at the Palace**_

Katara & Aang traveled to the Fire Nation while she is a little over seven months pregnant for the 13th anniversary of the end of the 100 Year War. Even though it was customary to be carried to the palace by a carriage powered by workers, they had always turned down that service before now. Katara always insisted that she needed the exercise since she was eating like a flying boar. But, now that she was so heavily pregnant, tonight it was a blessing. Katara was wearing the dress her mother had worn when she was pregnant with her.

It was the most comfortable dress she had found, very loose around her burgeoning belly. It was a deep blue and she was wearing her mother's necklace around her graceful neck. Her long, wavy dark hair was loose tonight but for her signature loops. When she and Aang were children, she had been taller than him till he hit puberty when he was fifteen. Katara had her first moon blood when she was twelve and consequently had grown to her full height when she was seventeen. She was barely taller than 5'4'', while Aang didn't stop growing till he was twenty-one at 6'4''. He was an inch or two taller than the Firelord himself, Zuko.

A fact that he frequently pointed out whenever the conversation was appropriate. Katara appreciated his mature moments. But, she was glad that he was still a kid at heart. Since Aang had grown into a very tall Avatar, the baby developing inside of her womb seemed to have inherited those tall genes. Her womb has been stretched so widely that she could barely see half her feet over it from where she was laying and not at all while she was standing. Aang sat cross-legged beside his restless wife.

She had her hand on his broad shoulder and constantly readjusted to a new position. Her first pregnancy has not been a smooth ride. But, she constantly tried to remind herself that it could have been worse. Zuko's wife, Mai, had a very harrowing pregnancy. But, now they had a beautiful princess running around the palace. Aang's brows slanted upward with concern and empathy. He hated to see her even in a little bit of discomfort.

He tugged the two fine pillows out from behind his back and offered it to her, "Here, it'll be just like at home. Let me help. I know it hurts."

Katara had not been able to sleep while lying down flat for days now. She has been getting decent night's rest in a recliner that Toph and Suki had constructed for her. Aang gently helped her sit-up for a moment so that he could add his pillows for extra support. Katara watched his biceps bulge with the effort to be gentle.

"Is that helping?" he asked her as she leaned back.

Katara closed her big blue eyes for a few moments then nodded, "You always know how to make me feel better."

Aang smiled and kissed her forehead, careful not to press too hard. Katara scrunched up her delicate nose playfully when the hairs of Aang's short beard tickled her skin. He couldn't believe that there was still quite a few weeks for Katara to go carrying his child.

"Can you pull the curtains aside, Aang?" she asked with a smile, "I like the cool air."

"Absolutely," said Aang hurriedly, pushing himself onto his knees and reaching for the golden rope to pull the draperies apart.

He was careful not to upset the balance of the wheel-less, man-powered carriage. He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders when the men carrying their carriage climbed up the steps to the enormous ornate front doors to the palace. They could hear that the celebrations have already begun. Katara placed her tiny hands protectively on her belly and didn't let go until they reached the top and the men carefully lowered the carriage onto the marble stone floor.

Aang placed his big hand on top of Katara's and she whispered up to him, "I love you, Aang."

She grinned widely and Aang tilted her chin up with his free hand to kiss her soft raspberry-brown lips, tickling her little chin with his beard. The men who had carried them to the palace stayed respectfully out of sight. But, they exchanged looks at the sound of the Avatar and his wife's lips moving against each other.


	2. The Party part I

**Chapter 2**

_**The Party pt.1**_

Aang extricated his tall frame out of the carriage so that he could circle around and help Katara to her slightly swollen feet. She held her breath while he took both her hands in his and slowly helped her carefully heave herself to her feet. Truth be told, this was quite typical of Aang. While he was usually boisterous and playfully, he has been remarkably protective with Katara once she started to 'show'.

Aang rested one hand on her lower back and stroked it, saying over his shoulder to the men by the carriage, "Thank you very much for your service."

The men bowed and carried the carriage out of sight. Katara laid her hand closet to Aang on her swollen belly and leaned her head which fit perfectly beneath his armpit against his ribs. Her walking speed hasn't slowed down very much, though Aang always told her to take her time. Two of the men who had carried them came back and opened the large doors for them. They nodded at the men with 'thanks' and stepped into the humming party.

There were about thirty of the closest people they had met over the years. Amongst them were Zuko without his Firelady, Sokka with Suki, Toph cradling her baby daughter Lin. Zuko peered over at Aang and Katara and weaved his way over to them. He had his long, silky raven hair partially tied in a bun near the top of his head. His striking scar covering his left eye had faded a bit since he was a teenager.

His almond-shaped golden eyes were losing their anxiousness as he neared them. His dual swords were secured to his back, the handles visible over his broad shoulders. His elaborate clothes were burgundy, maroon, brown, and gold. His shoes pointed curled back over his toes.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," his deep voice said as he held his hand out for Aang to shake.

Aang furrowed his brows and pulled Zuko in for a platypus-bear hug. Katara giggled as Zuko struggled to breathe and wince when Aang cracked a bone somewhere in his body. Aang released him, chuckling.

Zuko straightened his attire and cleared his throat, "Katara, you look beautiful."

Aang replaced his hand on Katara's back and stroked her. The Firelord couldn't think of a moment that the Avatar looked more proud and content than in this moment. Zuko placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and bent down to platonically kiss her rosy cheek.

"Thank you," said Katara, lovingly stroking her belly.

"And just about due, I see." Zuko grinned as he straightened back up. "How much longer do you two have to wait now?"

"Just a couple more weeks, now, Firelord." Katara smiled up at him as she leaned into Aang at her side.

"Where's the little princess?" Aang asked after kissing Katara on top of her head.

Zuko sighed, "Mai has been trying to get her to bed for the past hour and a half. She thinks our daughter inherited my allergic reaction to authority."

Katara laughed kindly, "I wonder what would make her think that."

"My mother just left to see if she's made any progress," Zuko smiled; he had improved his ability to take sarcasm. "We had to hide Mai's collection of blades the day before yesterday."

Aang and Katara harmoniously gasped.

"She found those things?" Aang asked with concern. "Did she get hurt?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yes to the first. _Thankfully not_ to the second."

Suki dragged Sokka away from his fellow warriors to greet Katara, "Hi, Katara! What a beautiful dress!"

"Thank you, Suki. It was my mother's," Katara said with pride.

Sokka nodded, observing his sister with pride, "I thought it looked familiar."

Katara heard a baby coo and turned to see Toph making her way over to her, "I can feel Kya sleeping in there."

Katara smiled at Toph, even though her friend couldn't see it, "Thank goodness. She was raising a fit just a few minutes ago. How is little Lin?"

Toph rocked her daughter in her arms while the baby played with locks of her mother's hair, "I couldn't leave her at home. I don't know why. My husband offered but I just don't feel like parting with her just yet. Is that weird?"

Katara shook her head, "It shouldn't be 'weird' for a mother to _want _to spend time with her baby. Some look for any excuse to find time for themselves."

"They're nuts," scoffed Toph, planting a soft kiss on Lin's nearly-bald head.

Suki picked up one of Katara's hands, "Come on, Katara. Let's get you some juice."

Katara giggled with her and said to Zuko, "When Ursa comes back, tell her I'd like to thank her for her advice on morning sickness. It really made a huge difference."


	3. The Party part II

**Chapter Three**

**The Party pt.2**

Aang stole glances at Katara at the opposite end of the ballroom in the palace. Zuko had redirected the group to it a little after Suki took his wife away from Aang. He wouldn't admit it to anyone in case it was overreacting. But, Aang felt like she was gone from his life when she wasn't at his side. But, Katara was smiling radiantly while talking with Suki.

Her hands were stroking her burgeoning belly and sometimes combing her fingers through her soft, wavy brown hair.

"She's big enough that I can feel her under my ribcage," Katara was telling Suki, gesturing to a hidden area between her breasts and her belly. "She likes to kick me in the diaphragm."

Suki slanted her eyebrows upward in empathy, "_Ouch_. But, at least the morning sickness is gone."

"Yeah, that threw Aang off the deep end. He's been so paranoid since we found out we were expecting," Katara nodded, mentally flinching away from those memories. "He had to rip me away from the South Pole because the smell of all the fish was my biggest issue. We're still staying at Air Temple Island off the shore of Republic City. But, I did as Ursa suggested, eating small meals throughout the day. It eventually stopped completely after the first two months."

"I watched you take the palanquin to the palace. _Finally_!" Suki laughed with Katara. "Sokka was telling me if you didn't take it this time that _he'd _carry you here."

"Why do I have such overprotective men in my life?" Katara playfully rolled her eyes.

Suki grinned widely with her, "Are you still sleeping in that recliner?"

"Yeah, she's big enough to the point where it's too uncomfortable to keep tossing and turning in a bed. I'd never get any sleep," replied Katara, drumming her fingers gently over the perpetrator beneath her skin.

Katara coughed with her raspberry lips pressed together and swallowed deeply as Kya's tiny feet pushed against her diaphragm. Suki furrowed her brows and placed a gently hand on Katara's shoulder with concern.

Katara smiled at her, "She's just stretching. I think she's asleep right now."

Suki refilled Katara's crystal cup with maroon-colored juice, "Here, drink some more."

Katara took a sip from the little cup. The juice had been freshly squeezed from a tiny fruit that was native solely to this island.

"Have you thought any more about where you want to be when the big day comes?" Suki asked hopefully.

Katara nodded sternly, "I know Aang would like me to deliver on Air Temple Island. We'd be closer to the hospital in Republic City in case there's," Katara cleared her throat again when Kya's little toes brushed beneath her ribs, placing her fingertips above her breasts. "an emergency. But, I'd really like to GranGran to be there."

"You've been staying on the island for like two months, right?" Suki asked and continued after Katara waved her hand as though to saw 'around that amount', "Do you think you could handle flying back on Appa?"

"Not Aang or Kya could stop me from flying back to the South Pole," said Katara, stubbornness leaking into her tone.

"Well, as long as you've got your husband there -" Suki was saying but stopped when Katara looked over her head, watching Mai approaching them.

Over the past decade, she and the new Firelady had cultivated quite a wonderful friendship since their husbands were close to inseparable whenever they were together. Mai was a quiet and intelligent beauty, a perfect balance to weigh against her fiery-tempered husband. She had raven hair that felt like silk and almond-shaped dark eyes with long, curled black eyelashes. She had always been a thin and agile woman ever since Katara first saw her in the Earth Kingdom all those years ago. If someone had told her back then that this talented assassin would become one of her greatest friends, Katara would have splashed water in their face.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Mai through stifling a yawn before stooping down a little to give Katara a gentle hug.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Katara giggled into the herbal scent of Mai's hair. "I'm taking that our little princess has finally drifted off to sleep?"

Mai widened her eyes over Katara's shoulder and scoffed after they parted, "You'd think she'd tire herself out by _now_. But, no. Zuko's mother told me that I needed a break. If the Spirits are generous, I'll find _both_ of them asleep."

Suki, who was probably feeling a little left-out, chimed in, "I still think it's so adorable how she calls you 'Aunty Kah-ti'."

Mai looked down at Suki, "Yeah. Her pronunciation has improved greatly. But, that little name for Katara has stuck. She's refusing to sleep until she gets to see you, Katara."

Katara raised her soft brows, "Oh, let's go now. We need to save Ursa!"

Sokka approached them at that moment and took Suki away to slow-dance to the music that had just started to play. Katara giggled at how romantic her brother was to his girlfriend of more than a decade while Mai hooked her thin arm around Katara's elbow.

Katara met Aang's questioning stare from across the large ornate ballroom and mouthed, "Ursa."

Aang furrowed his brows and after Katara mouthed the name again he nodded to let her know he had gotten the message.


	4. Life

**Chapter Four**

**Life**

Mai walked patiently slow to not exceed Katara's waddle nor to pressure her greatly pregnant friend to exert herself. Katara let out a gush of air which she had been holding so that she wouldn't pant in front of Mai. She had both hands on her distended belly which was the reason why she felt so unstable while walking, causing her to walk like a penguin.

"I could really go for a warm bath at the moment," Katara giggled, patting her belly. Mai smiled and Katara added, "Didn't Zuko heat your water for you while you were _this _pregnant?"

Mai nodded, "It helped relieve that pressure around my hips."  
"You were still so thin while pregnant," said Katara. "The Spirits didn't give me that luxury."

Mai laughed a little, "Well, I've always envied your curves ... and it wasn't as much as a 'blessing' as you might think. It was very frustrating to wait till I was so far along to show any visible signs that I was pregnant. Honestly, it was kind of disappointing. I just wanted to _look _pregnant."

Katara giggled once they stopped outside the princess's bedroom from within they could both hear the little girl jabbering on and on with her grandmother, "Well, at least you didn't have to deal with the inconveniences of 'looking' pregnant."

Mai opened the door and stepped aside for Katara to enter first. Over the shrieks of excitement from Honora, Ursa leapt to her feet, "Oh, sweetheart! Sweetie, take a seat. You should be off your feet."

Katara smiled warmly up at the former Queen of the Firenation, "The Healers told me walking around would help with the discomfort ... but -"

"-it's easier said than done," Ursa nodded with an understanding grin. "Here, someone wants to see you."

Katara heaved herself over to where the beautiful little princess was bouncing on her bed while Ursa and Mai hovered nearby incase Katara needed assistance.

"Aunty Kah-Ti!" cheered Honora, scrambling forward and kissing Katara on her rosy cheek. "Aunty Kah-Ti! Aunty Kah-Ti! Aunty Kah-Ti! You're so big!"

Mai gave her a reproachful glare and Honora shied away. Katara laughed, "I have a baby in my belly now. Just like you used to be in your mother's belly."

Honora scrunched up her nose, "Gross!"

"No, my sweetie, it's a _beautiful_ thing. It's a part of creating new life," said Katara soothingly, stroking her belly with one hand while reaching for Honora's with the other. "Here, let me show you something."

She placed the little princess's hand on her belly and Honora gasped, "Something kicked my hand!"

"She's saying 'hello'," Katara smiled warmly down at the little girl. "Her name is Kya. You'll be seeing her quite soon. Your Uncle Aang is going to be a father, isn't that exciting?"

Honora gently laid her head against Katara's swollen belly, "I can hear her. She's _bouncy_ ... I like her already!"

The three women laughed at the little girl's exclamation. Ursa took a seat behind Katara and ran her hand up and down the Avatar's wife's back. Mai scooped her daughter up and set her on her lap in front of Katara. Katara watched Mai rock her daughter from side to side, hoping she would be just as good of a mother as her friend.


	5. Night of Conception

**Chapter 5**

**Night of Conception **

A little over seven months ago, Katara was Bending the water out of her damp hair after a bath. She and Aang were in the North Pole, visiting Master Pakku who had finally consented to retirement. It was just her and Aang on this trip. Sokka hadn't thought it would be right for him to visit the place where he lost his first love. Katara was dripping onto the blue rug set before the bathroom sink. It has been a long while since the Hundred Year War ended.

But, Katara still found it strange to occupy such lavish quarters. The bathroom was about ten-by-twenty feet in width and almost entirely carved out of dry ice. The bathtub, which was elevated by two ice steps that wrapped around it, was made of a rare, soft stone found exclusively in the Northern Watertribe. The counter where the two sinks were set in stone while the cabinets below them were made of dry ice. The walls reminded Katara of her igloo back home.

Katara was about to Bend the water droplets off of her copper skin when she felt a warm breeze evaporate them. She smiled as she sensed a certain someone approach her from behind, "Careful, Aang. The floor is slippery. You should stand on the rug with me."

Katara had not clothed herself yet. But, it wasn't a strange thing to be undressed with her husband. She gazed over her shoulder up at Aang, batting her thick dark lashes of her striking blue eyes up at him. Aang was wearing an elaborate Southern Watertribe coat. It was constructed of seal skin, foreign white cotton, and beautiful gems. He was a vegetarian and normally would have protested against wearing anything that was once alive.

But, this was a gift from his wife. It had been Katara's late father, Hadoka's, coat. Katara adjusted the dark blue silk rope around Aang's waist, "You look so handsome, Aang."

Aang grinned, "I look handsome in your _dad's_ clothes?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she stroked his flat belly beneath the coat, "Oh, so _dashing_ in them."

Aang laughed. It was her favorite sound. His voice had deepened greatly since the day she and Sokka found him in the iceberg. Aang placed his large hands on her wide hips, set beneath her tiny waist, and bent down to kiss her.

She pulled away after a moment, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not exactly thinking of sea prunes at the moment," Aang chuckled. "I just want to _be _with my wife."

Katara grinned widely, running her hands up over his defines pectoral muscles to his protruding collar bone, "I'm not hungry either. It's been too long since we've gotten a chance to be alone together."

Aang untied the rope around his waist and shimmied out of Hakoda's coat. Katara took the moment Aang was distracted to watch his taut muscles ripple beneath his pale skin. Aang was now only wearing his red trousers that ended at the middle of his defined calves. Those soon were thrown to the icy floor. Aang was always appreciative by how curvy Katara's body naturally was and that she didn't try to change it. She was a grown woman now and he was a man.

"You're my wife now Katara," said Aang as he cupped her beautiful face. "I love you so much."

Katara stood on her toes to kiss his lips with more pressure and insistence than before. Aang scooped her up into his arms and conjured a large ball of air to ride on into the bathtub. The water in it was now cold so Aang warmed it by heating it from his Firebending core. Aang gripped the edge of the bathtub as he eased himself inside of Katara. Her legs were bend on either side of his hips, her hands massaging his shoulders and his shaven head.

He eased himself around inside of her, kissing her and making her _feel _his le for her. Katara's hair fanned out around her head. She didn't mind that she would have to dry herself again.


	6. Protectors

**Chapter Six**

_**Protectors**_

Aang spotted Katara returning with Mai and made his way over to his heavily pregnant wife. Mai ran her hand up and down the back of Katara's upper arm and lightly kissed her forehead before departing from her upon seeing the Avatar approaching. Katara batted her long thick eyelashes up at him as he stroked her spine which was leaning back a little to compensate for the great weight in her belly.

He kissed her forehead, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm just a little hungry," said Katara, stroking the top of her belly.

Aang gave her a gentle nudge with his hand on her lower back and parted the way for her to reach the ornate table topped with exotic desserts. He smiled widely when he saw that Sokka and Suki were nearby the table. Sokka saw his waddling sister and made a beeline for her.

"_Katara_," he sighed, "you should be off your feet. Let us bring you your stuff."

Katara patted his arm, "Sokka, I'm pregnant not sick."

Sokka and Aang were almost the same height. He looked over at Aang, "You looking after her?"

Katara frowned up at him, "Sokka, I can't believe you just asked that of Aang. Of course he is."

Sokka sighed again, "You're still stubborn, little sister."

"And you're still my overprotective brother," Katara smiled up at him.

Aang nodded down at Sokka as Suki came up at his side, "Katara needs to eat. Would you like to join us?"

Sokka groaned, "Ugh, I'm sorry. Suki and I were just leaving. We're staying in the city, though. Will you be here tomorrow?"

Aang nodded, "I've been wanting to take Katara into the town. We need to look for more furniture for our daughter. We'll meet you at the Jasmin Dragon."

"Oh, I hope you two can come." said Katara, smiling widely between Suki and her brother.

Suki entwined her arm around Sokka's bulging bicep, "We wouldn't miss it. See you tomorrow!"

Aang and Katara watched them leave out the gloriously decorated double doors. He kissed his wife on the lips as they closed the distance to the snack table. There was little biscuits of ash banana which only grew on Hing Wa island, an elongated basin of freshly-picked fruit, dainty porcelein cups of fruit tart. Katara was happy to see that there was also food laid out from two other nations. Since Aang was the last Airbender and wasn't too particular about food as long as it was vegetarian, there were not any Air nomad dishes being served.

Most of the guests in the ball room ate meat. Katara was craving fruit so Aang scooped up a bowl and filled it with cherries, slices of mango, pink and purple berries, and a few cubes of watermelon. He topped it with a ash banana biscuit and took a fruit tart for himself. A few moments after Katara and Aang were seated on the cozy overlarge pillows laid on the ground, Firelord Zuko approached them with his hands behind his back.

Aang glanced up at his friend while he stacked some pillows against the wall for Katara to lean against, "Hey, Mr. Firelord!"

"I would like to extend an invitation for you both to stay in our finest guest house," Zuko sank down to the hard floor and crossed his legs, "Should there be an emergency, my nation's finest healers will be there in a split second."

Katara sighed with relief as she leaned against the pillows Aang had propped up for her, "That is very sweet of you, Zuko."

Zuko bowed his head, "It is not often that I get a chance to see you both. Perhaps I'm trying to keep you here selfishly -"

"We'd love to stay," said Katara and Aang harmoniously.

Zuko bowed his head again, "Mai will be most pleased to hear that you're extending your visit."

After a few minutes of polite chat, Zuko heaved himself back to his feet on the pretense of going to check on his wife and daughter. Katara was taking a bite of the ash banana biscuit when Aang whispered, "He always resorts to grand gestures when he misses us."

Katara smiled up at him, "He's just being sweet. Plus, I don't think I could part from this food so soon."

Aang leaned against the wall and Katara saw him clench his sharp jaw line. His dark chin straps bristled slightly in the breeze floating in from the open window.

Katara placed one hand on her belly, "Are you tired, honey?"

Aang shook his head, "I'm alright. How are the two of you doing?"

Katara stroked her belly in a circular motion, "We're fine. I'm feeling a little tired myself. But, it's a good kind of tired. Like peace ... maybe it's just the food."

Aang chuckled with her and placed his toasty hand on top of hers. Katara smiled at his blue arrow tattoo on the top of his thin hand. He had earned these prestigious marks after mastering Air bending at such a young age.

Katara pulled his hand to the side of her belly, "Her head is here."

Aang gently pressed against the fabric of her ornate dress and nodded, "I can feel her. Hello, Kya. I'm your father ... and you're going to love your mother."

Katara giggled and brought his face down to her lips, "I love you so much, Aang."

"Forever and for always," said Aang with his deep voice.


	7. Night of Quiet Passion

**Chapter Seven **

_**Night of Quiet Passion**_

The shadow of Aang meditating on the back porch of their palace suite was long, cast by the maroon lanterns hung from the sloping roof. He had removed his shirt and was sitting cross-legged on a straw mat with his hands on his knees. Katara had changed out of her dress and into her thin light blue nightdress. It was the roomiest dress she possessed. She didn't need to wear it until about the middle of her second trimester.

She had both hands on top of her bulging belly. Her unborn daughter had finally settled into a nap. Katara stroked her belly with the tips of her fingers as she waddled over to her husband. The red glow of the overhanging lanterns highlighted Aang's taut muscles in the most beautiful way and shone around his shaved head. Their room was spacious but cozy.

There was one queen sized canopy bed much like the one in the Firelord's quarters. It was constructed of cherry wood and ornately decorated with relief carvings of flowering trees and vines curling around the four posts. Katara wished that she could sleep on it but her growing belly made it too uncomfortable for her to lie flat on her back. Katara leaned against the bed and waited till Aang heaved himself to his bare feet. He turned and saw that his wife was still awake.

Aang hurried over to her with his hands out at his sides, "Katara, honey, you must be exhausted."

He placed his large, warm hands on her shoulders and she sighed, "I hate to do this, but, could you find someone to bring me some extra pillows?"

Aang thought for a moment then groaned, "_Right_! You need a recliner."

He took a few steps away from her and faced a vacant corner of their room directly beside the bed and spread his feet a little wider apart. Katara reached out to stop him when he raised his hands, "You can't earthbend in here. This is Zuko's guest house."

Aang straightened back up, "I honestly don't think he'd mind."

"I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am," Katara gave him a small smile.

Aang parted his lips, "Is that what you think? Katara, you're carrying the life you and I created together. The _least_ I can do is make certain that you're as comfortable as possible."

He stroked her rosy cheekbone with the back of his fingers. Katara sat down on the foot of the bed. Her swollen feet were aching just a tiny bit tonight but it was enough to hurt her. Aang circled around the bed to the tall double doors at the far end of the room. He cracked one side open and whispered to the guard outside their room. After a few moments, he returned to his waiting wife and sat down behind her.

"Do you hear that?" Katara breathed over her shoulder up to Aang as she heard music being played outside the guest house.

With a grin stretching across her lips, she pushed herself back to her aching feet and made her way gingerly over to the open porch. Aang hurried to her side and gently placed a hand on the base of her back. The harmonious trills of a violin accompanied with a flute drifted down the marble pathway towards the guest quarters. Kya turned in her sleep and Katara smiled warmly down at her belly.

"I think she likes it," she whispered as Aang watched his wife with tangible pride.

There was a knock at their door and Aang kissed Katara's cheek before departing to see who had arrived. There were two handmaidens laden with three extra silk pillows each and Aang stepped aside to let them set the pillows on his bed.

Katara turned as the handmaidens bowed respectfully before her, "Thank you so much for helping me so late at night." She indicated her burgeoning belly with a soft pat of her hand, "We both greatly appreciate it."

"It was our privilege, wife of the great Avatar." the two elderly women said together as she exited the room.

Katara returned to the bed and started arranging the pillows in an upside-down U shape on her side of the bed, "Now, we're going to meet Sokka and Suki in the market. What time should we be awake?"

Aang hovered behind her, "Well, we shouldn't miss breakfast with Zuko's family."

Katara giggled, "No problem. So, _when _should we wake-up?"

Aang circled around to the other side of their bed, "How about I wake up first to find out. Then I'll come get you. You need as much rest as you can get. They'll understand."

Aang folded the blankets back and helped lift Katara's laden body onto the bed. He first tucked the bed sheet around her then offered the comforter uncertainly, "Do you need this?"

Katara smiled warmly up at him, "You're so amazing to me."

Aang grinned widely as she yawned and reached for the comforter in his hands, "Have I told you lately that I feel the same way about you?"

Katara closed her eyes, "I could stand to hear it more often."

They both laughed and Aang tried his best not to disturb her as he settled into his side of the bed. Aang said to her, "I love you, Katara."

"I love you, too, Aang."


	8. Rise In Love

**Chapter Eight**

_**Rise in Love**_

The sun was beginning to rise over the burgundy pagoda-style roofs across the street from Katara and Aang's highest-security royal suite in the palace. After a few hours of restless sleep with her unborn daughter practicing her swan-dive inside her mother's uterus, Katara waddled over to the expansive bathroom and decided to draw a bath for herself. She glanced over her shoulder to watch the sky grow purple and pink with the return of the sun. The heavily pregnant waterbender was now wearing her warm robe, even though she had already dried herself with her Bending. Being the early-riser that Aang had always been, she heard a knock on the bathroom door and heaved herself to her feet.

Katara opened the door and craned her neck to look up at her husband, "Hmmm, you're awfully handsome. But, my husband," she indicated her new betrothal necklace, "is quite the protective type. You wouldn't want to cross him."

Aang grinned broadly, amplifying his well-defined jaw and hollowed cheeks, "Well, he _should _be, since you're so strikingly beautiful."

Katara placed her hands on his flat stomach, slightly missing her own, and he bent down greatly to give her a warm kiss with his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth slowly. His radiant wife giggled, "Guess Kya saved you the hassle of waking me up."

"Rough night?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Really, Aang." Katara grinned radiantly, stroking her stomach with one hand in a circular motion. "We're both doing just fine. A little two jumpy last night. But, now, she's taking a nap."

Aang nodded and gave her another kiss on the tip of her dished nose while gently squeezing her upper arms before circling around her to the counter where the sinks were, "Take your time. If you're still feeling up to it, we'll go to the palace to meet up with Zuko and Mai for breakfast and tea," Aang glanced back at Katara who nodded. "The list of necessities are in your travel pack. But, what do you think we should make certain we buy today?"

Katara carefully sank back down onto the ledge of the square tub in the stone floor, noting in her head that she would not want a bathtub with such sharp edges when she gives birth to Kya. She soaked her swollen feet in the water that remained which started to glow as she Bended it to ease the tenderness in her ankles.

With her hands stretched down to concentrate the healing properties around her feet, Katara strained to look over at Aang, "I'd like the nursery to have more than just Water Tribe furniture. Since you're the Avatar, I think it's important to immediately expose our children to all the four nations."

Aang unfolded a moist hot cloth to cleanse his delicate skin, which Toph never failed to tease him about even after all this years, "Maybe we can try to find a Fire Nation crib?"

"I was thinking about a diaper-changing cabinet," Katara said while focusing on Bending the ache from her feet.

"That would be nice, too." Aang quickly agreed as he sank down next to her. He frowned at the sharp corners of the bath and said aloud what Katara had been thinking earlier, "I don't like this. I'll Bend an oval tub so that they won't hurt themselves."

"_They_?" Katara repeated hopefully, gazing up at him.

This pregnancy had been far from easy. But, Katara's motherly instincts and nature were demanding more than one child. Aang nodded as though their thoughts were completely in sync.


	9. Back to the Palace

**Chapter Nine **

_**Back to the Palace **_

Katara had fishtail-braided her wavy dark locks, glistening with the extra blood pulsing through her body living for two. Of course, she left out enough hair around her face to fashion her signature hair-loops. Her long dark lashes surrounding her large topaz eyes were curled naturally. She had applied moisturizing lip balm to accentuate her plump lips. Her burgundy, tawny, and gold dress allowed her ever-growing belly to be free of any fabric restraint.

Aang had twirled like a small tornado and was dressed from head to toe in Fire Nation attire in what seemed like a split second. His wife had giggled at his sarcastic pose in his oriental clothes. Before they arrived outside the Royal Palace, they had quietly showed each other their best impressions of Zuko's nasty temper. But, all in good fun. They both loved the Fire Lord.

But, he was one of their closest friends first. Katara knew he would laugh if he saw their little charade ... maybe. Some things never changed. The palanquin rested outside the imposingly large doors. Aang held one of Katara's hands and wrapped his free arm around her back so that he could lift his burdened wife without letting her break even half a sweat.

"Are you going to feed me, too?" Katara joked as she straightened the empire waistband comfortably over her burgeoning belly.

Aang smiled, "Sorry, am I going overboard again?"

"Look, I know that you only do it because you want us safe." Katara said to him quietly as the palanquin was taken away while two other guards pushed the doors open for them. "That's part of why I love you so much. You're going to be a great dad, Aang."

Aang kept his arm wrapped around her back, which was slightly uncomfortable because of their reversed great height difference. Zuko seemed to float down the entryway filled with burgundy columns with stone dragons coiled around each from the ground to the cavernous ceiling.

"Hey, Zuko." said Aang, departing from Katara's side long enough to bow appropriately before Zuko ... then pulling the Fire Bender in for a bone-crushing hug that the Fire Lord had been dreading. "How's things?"

"Hana is taking a break in her room. She had found Mai's knives again," Zuko groaned as Aang relinquished him. He turned to Katara, "How are you, Katara? I hope the suite was accommodating."

"Well, it didn't have a recliner -," Aang began, but he coughed at the elbow-nudge Katara gave him to shut-up.

"It was wonderful, Zuko. I slept like a baby," Katara grinned before she bowed as best as she could without toppling forward. "I don't mean to rush, but, I am eating for two at the moment."

"Of course, this way." Zuko indicated the way which he had come from. "Mai, Suki, and your brother are already there."


	10. Extended Family

**Chapter Ten **

_**Extended Family **_

As was the rest of the palace, the royal dining room was saturated in grandeur. Though, the ceiling was not as high as most of the rooms were. There was wooden beams crossed on the ceiling above with relief carvings depicting Fire Lord Sozin leading the Air Nomad genocide. Zuko's mother, Ursa, had wanted this room to feel more intimate. There was glossy floorboards that felt as warm as their color.

The walls were painted in a deep burgundy, giving the illusion that the room was smaller than it actually was. The legs of the dining table, carved to resemble those of a dragon's, barely held the glossy counter more than a foot off the ground. Mai was sitting cross-legged by her mother-in-law while Sokka and Suki were sitting shoulder to shoulder. But, Toph was not there. Aang kept one hand on Katara's lower back till they were seated on the cushions at the table. With her growing belly taking up more space with each passing day, Katara had to stretch her arms almost all the way out and cup her hand beneath her fork as she ate to catch the crumbs.

She tried to not catch anyone's eye

"Are you comfortable, Katara?" Ursa asked politely. "I've meant to replace this table when I was pregnant with my children."

"Oh, I'm fine." Katara blushed, hiding behind her hand so that she wouldn't spray food while she talked.

She swallowed as Suki piped up, "Your dress is so pretty."

Katara smiled warmly, "Thank you. It's hard to find anything that fits well when you're _this _pregnant." She then asked the room at large, "Has Toph already returned to the Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko took a seat between his wife and his mother, "I was told that she had a rough night with Lin. She's just resting a little longer. She means to join us in the market."

Sokka was slouching a little behind Suki, providing a human-back-rest for her with his burly arm. Aang furrowed his brows when he noticed this after his wife when she winced over a back ache. He discreetly pressed his hand against the base of her back so that she wouldn't have to strain so hard. Sokka leaned his head forward and the tip of his nose brushed Suki's ear. Katara smiled at their subtle affection. Sokka had grown into a intelligent warrior, though he still had yet to shed his stubbornness.

Regardless, Katara beamed over the relationship that had not broken between her older brother and the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. It had grown indestructible after nearly dying while stopping the air ship fleet. Katara's mind wandered to the memory of her wedding with Aang. Sokka had stood alongside Zuko as Aang's groomsmen. The headcount of Katara's bridesmaids was a bit more as it consisted of Toph, Mai, Suki, and Ty Lee.

A smile stretched across her lips as she remembered slow dancing with her father, Hakoda. After about an hour and a half, during which Katara made frequent trips to the nearest lavatory, they all rose to their feet. Maids had already taken their plates and utensils away.

Katara shuffled down the dirt road with Aang at her side, walking patiently slow to be near her. Since the Fire Nation was an archipelago located close to the equator, the weather was very warm ... which was no help for the heavily pregnant Water Bender. They were making their way through a street that had been vacated by Zuko's orders so that they would not be disturbed by onlookers. Or, in Aang's case, allow any opportunities for a ill-advised assassination.

On either side of the road were stores inside stone buildings with oriental pagoda-style roofs not so different from the ones at the Royal Palace. Katara and her Avatar husband's purchases were being delivered to their suite while they continued to look into shops till noon.


	11. Time Flies

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Time Flies**_

The expectant Waterbender was restlessly sitting in the Healer's office. Aang had reluctantly left her to bring her soup of sea prunes and seal meat in a cup so that she could drink it. She was nearly eight months along. Her distended belly was nearly covering half of her thighs when she was seated and usually she would be leaning back greatly so that was saying something. Since she was nearing the end of the pregnancy, Katara and Aang were recommended to make weekly visits to the healers.

Katara glanced over her shoulder as Aang stepped back into the little office with a steaming oriental cup in his big hands, "Sorry, it was a bit of a _specific_ request."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Excuse me, _Mr._ Avatar. But, this," she indicated her big belly, "is all your doing."

Aang chuckled as he knelt beside her reclining chair to hand her the warm soup. He was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door and a sweet-looking nurse stepped in, "We apologize deeply for keeping you waiting. We're having a bit of a baby-boom in the Fire Nation. If you will please follow me."

Aang and Katara followed the little Healer to a larger room. Its walls were painted crimson and gold with lavish relief carvings of flowering trees and turtle-ducks. The floor was made of native stone peppered in white, black, and brown. At the center of the room was a stone bathtub large enough for a few women at Katara's stage of pregnancy to sit in comfortably. It was empty but it was obviously used for water-births.

"Have you discussed what method of birthing you'd like to use?" the nurse asked as she helped Katara sit on a raised platform.

Katara glanced at the empty bathtub then at Aang, "When I was a young, I helped my Gran-Gran deliver babies in the Southern Watertribe. We usually had the women lie on their backs but it didn't seem ... natural."

She felt an instinctive pull towards the bathtub. It seemed like the right kind of place to bring her daughter into the world.

The nurse nodded as Aang stepped around to be behind Katara, "We have all long forgotten the knowledge of midwives, miss Katara. For thousands of years, the laboring mothers would pace and move with their baby. Now, many of them are robbed of the experience by having to lie still and push. Laying on your back makes the tunnel smaller and therefore labor may have complications. I cannot guarantee that not laying down would not lead to complications. But, I believe that a mother knows best ... even the first-timers."

Aang placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and she stroked his knuckles, "I would have thought that the women of the Water Tribes would deliver ... well ... _in _the water."

Katara giggled, "Sweetie, the water is too cold. It's not exactly like we could have asked a Firebender to heat it for us over the last hundred years."

"Water-birth is fast becoming common-practice again in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes thanks to the end of the Hundred Year War," the nurse nodded again as she dipped her hands into a sink filled with water that began to glow. "I am of the Northern Water Tribe. I have come here, along with many of my coworkers, to lend my skills to the Fire Nation. In turn, many Firebenders have started practices in the other three nations of the world. This is a good time for reproduction ... which leads to a very busy Healer."

Katara grinned at her and started to pull her dress up her legs, "Well, I'll be forty weeks along tomorrow."

Katara and Aang were in the room for about ten minutes while the Healer ran her hands around Katara's belly, checking for any signs of distress from the baby.

"Sometimes I find it difficult to believe I'm just forty weeks," Katara giggled sheepishly as Aang helped her step down from the elevated platform by Earthbending a set of stairs for her.

"You are a petite woman," the Healer smiled as she washed her hands. "Your baby will be about your size as an adult. Since you're so small, any baby would take up quite a bit of space."


	12. Moon-Born

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Moon-Born**_

Her due date was now merely a waiting game and Katara was floundering in a typhoon of emotions. Though she was reduced to waddling wherever she needed to go, she had an insatiable desire to organize and redecorate the nursery on an island off the coast of Republic City. Since it was to be their permanent home, and closer to the Fire Nation than the south pole, the expectant parents decided to deliver on the island instead. Katara was still eating like a ostrich-horse and wanted to give Kya the best possible start in life.

Everything she has done over the past nine months, eating, drinking, sleeping, exercising, was with her unborn daughter in mind. Kya has reached the size of a turtle-duck, which compromised her mother's balance.

Inside the sky-bison stable, alit by the full moon, Katara ran her fingers through old Appa's coarse coat, "Hey, old boy. Want a treat?"

The gargantuan beast gently leaned into her hand, careful not to knock her over. It was as though he knew that she was pregnant. Katara's seal-pelt dress had an empire waist that draped over her ballooned belly, separating that from her breasts with a woven leather braid. Her feet were bare to relieve the aching swelling. Her thick curly dark hair was hidden beneath the hood of her dress encircling her beaming face.

Katara fished out a small red apple from her maternity dress pocket and giggled when Appa licked it off, "Good boy, good old friend." Appa purred gutturally and glanced at her belly just as Katara buckled at a sudden cramp, "I'm alright, Appa. Oh, that was scary. But, it's okay, boy." She held onto his strong horn while rubbing her stomach, "Maybe I _should_ get back to the house."

Appa watched her waddle away for a couple of seconds before trotting up beside her, wanting to make sure that she got inside safely. Katara was struggling to remain calm. She had been taught by the Healers that feeling a cramp every now and then was nothing unusual while pregnant. She halted in the middle of the courtyard and groaned as another cramp clenched her womb. Appa whined and offered his horn for her to hold onto again.

Katara felt another cramp ... she was having contractions. Her knees were trembling so much they would bump into each other if she wasn't so heavily pregnant.

Katara looked up with her watering blue eyes at Appa, "Go get Aang, Appa. The baby's coming." She cried out as the most agonizing cramp so far seized her, "_Argh_!"

Appa hesitated a moment longer before taking to the air, roaring as he went. Katara sank down to the ground and heard a faint _pop _like someone cracking their knuckles.

She felt a gush of water rush between her legs, "_Help_!"

Katara had seen so many women give birth while living at the South Pole. But, she had never fully appreciated the pain they went through till now. Katara managed a small smile when she saw Aang decending down to her on his glider.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled as he skidded to a halt at her side.

Katara panted, "It's time, Aang. It's time."

Appa landed behind Aang and Sokka slid down from his enormous head, "Let's get her inside!"

Katara's smile widened at the sight of her brother, whispering, "Ready to be an uncle, Sokka?"

Sokka seemed too dumbfounded to form a reply. He was scared. Aang and Sokka helped Katara to her feet. Her brother helped her into Aang's arms and, on an air ball, they sped towards the main house with Sokka on their heels. Katara was overwhelmed by the agony of labor. She couldn't fathom how her mother did this twice. She was defeaned by all the commotion that errupted once Aang carried her inside the house.

"I'll fill the bath," one Healer, a Waterbender, was shouting.

Another Healer, an Earthbender, asked Aang, "Who are to be allowed in the room, Avatar Aang?"

"Sokka, myself, Suki -"

Sokka shook his head, "She'll never get back from the city in time."

Aang did not take his eyes off of his hyperventalating wife, "Just me and him, then."

Katara took deep breaths, "Send ... messenger hawk Mai, Toph, Zuko -"

Aang kissed her as they entered the birthing chamber, "Just focus on Kya, sweetie. Just focus on her. Forget about the pain."

Sokka clenched his jaw nervously as Aang stepped down into the circular bath excavated into the ground. He set Katara on her feet and swished his hand elaborately in the air. Before the Healer could reach the barrels of water, the wooden containers exploded and snaked in a funnel through the air. With a splash, the bath was overflowing with water.

Katara felt marginally better in the water and Aang did not miss that appreciative yet fleeting smile, "Is it warm enough? I can make it warmer."

Katara sighed and gripped the side of the tub. It was deep enough for her to stand with her shoulders above the lapping surface. Aang massaged her back uncertainly, worried that he might hurt her. Katara clenched her teeth and screamed.

"Can't we give her something?" Sokka stammered.

Katara moaned and shook her head, "No, I can do this, Sokka. Trust me. It's going to be okay."

Sokka gasped when he saw blood floating around his sister and Aang, "Aang, what's that -?!"

The rest of his words were drowned out by Katara's raspy scream. She gasped for air and pushed for the first time. Tears were cascading down her tawny cheeks.

Aang kissed her cheek, "Ready to push, honey? Do you need more time?"

Katara nodded feverishly and turned to face him. Aang spread his feet apart and stomped, earthbending the tub to make it more shallow for her to lay down. Sokka grabbed a cup of water from the tray set nearby the Healers and handed it to Aang. Aang fed Katara the water before she spread her legs.

Sokka laughed jubilantly with Aang when the Avatar said excitedly, "She's crowning! Come on, Katara!"

Katara strained to grip her shins and pushed again, "_Ugh_!"

Watching from above in the starry sky, the moon's shine throbbed brighter than ever before. After almost a half an hour into the labor, Katara hung her head back as the water she was submerged in began to glow. The Waterbender Healers approached her from where they had been monitoring by the wall and intensified the healing properties in the water. Aang pushed the curly stray locks of hair sticking to Katara's face.

Katara cried out as her baby rushed out, promptly caught by her husband. Aang and Sokka guffawed in relief when Kya gave her first cry. Katara was still panting, but, she reached out blindly for her daughter. Aang set her on Katara's chest but didn't let go even when his wife had her craddled securly in her arms. The Earthbender Healer handed Aang a clamp and a pair of surgical scizzors to sever the umbilical cord.

Sokka knelt at the edge of the bath, beaming down at his niece, "She's beautiful, Katara. She looks just like you did ... like mom."

Aang grinned widely when his daughter gripped his large finger with her tiny hand, pursing his lips together as happy tears began to fall down his hollow cheeks, "Hello, Kya. This is your mother ... and I am your father. You're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

Katara kissed her wailing baby in her arms, "Aang! Aang, she's here! Oh, you're finally here, Kya!"

Sokka laid a hand on Katara's shoulder, "Good - _amazing _- job, little sister. You're a mom now. Congratulations, Aang."

Katara and Aang shared a deep kiss, stretching their necks over their crying baby. The water stopped glowing. Katara pulled out one side of her breasts to nurse her daughter for the first time. Aang shifted to lay beside his wife, stroking his daughter's tuff of soft brown hair.

Aang smiled up at Sokka, "Now it's you and Suki's turn."

Sokka acted like he was about to faint then laughed, "Give us time to get married first."

Katara giggled and kissed her baby on her forehead, "I didn't think I could love you more, Kya. But, I do. I _really_ do."

Kya was their first child together. Aang beamed proudly at his courageous wife and couldn't keep his hands off of her. After a while, Sokka was allowed to hold his niece wrapped in a warm blanket.

In that brief moment where it was just the two of them, Katara cupped Aang's face and kissed him, "I love you, Aang."

He kissed her again after, "I love you, too, Katara. You were _so_ brave."

Katara and Aang watched Sokka say a joke to Kya, wanting to be the one to make her laugh for the first time. Katara knew that was a ways off from happening yet, but, she giggled in bliss all the same. The water was cleaned so that she and Aang could bathe in the aftermath, once she pushed out the afterbirth. Sokka was very attentive over Kya and was humorously reluctant to hand her back to Katara once the couple were cleaned and robbed. With her daughter sleeping in her arms, Katara and Aang walked out to the front porch to show her to Appa and Momo.

The sun was beginning to rise over the tall buildings of Republic City. Katara hoped to sneak in a nap in a little while, blissfully exhausted after delivering Kya.

"This is a whole new adventure, Aang. Probably the hardest we've ever faced," Katara mused as Momo peaked at Kya in that bundle of cloth.

Aang squeezed Katara gently with his arm around her shoulders and kissed her big raspberry lips, "I'm not worried, Katara. I'm with _you_, my most incredible friend and love of my life. We'll be great parents. You'll see."


End file.
